A new start and A new school
by Alpha Wolf Tomo
Summary: Hey, this is my first story I've ever wrote so please if its bad or it needs improvement TELL ME!
1. First day at Jasper high

**A New start and A New School**

Chapter one: The best day ever

Tomo begins to wake up very slowly from the sound of his alarm clock *Beep-Beep-Beep* "Damn it! why does this thing never go off at the time I set it on?",  
Tomo quickly gets out of bed realising what time it was "Shit im gonna be late and its my first day!" he instantly runs to his wardrobe and picks out A pair of boxers, his crosshatch jeans, his favorite black v-neck shit and a grey hoodie and quickly slips on his white converse "Sis! we gotta go!". Tomo quickly runs downstairs and sees his sister at the door "And where the hell have you been" She says in an angry tone of voice "Sorry kumi, I set my alarm but as you know its a piece of crap" Kumi replies "well thats true", Tomo quickly looks in the mirror and sees a 16 year old wolf with grey messy fur and hazel coloured eyes"ok, lets go!"  
Tomo says in a happy tone of voice.

Tomo and kumi quickly get into Tomo's silver Renault cleo and jet off down the road, they arrive at their new school ten minutes later "So this is jasper high huh"  
Tomo says, "I guess its better than the last one we went to..." Kumi replied in a sad tone of voice, "Sis I know bad things have happend to the both of us these last few months, but we've got to stick together and be there for eachother from now on" Tomo replied giving his little sister a hug before they go inside. They quickly both run to the reception to pick up there scheduals "Excuse me miss, were here to pick up our scheduals" Tomo said to the receptionist "Of course dear, what are your names?"  
Kumi replies "Kumori kakkazan" the receptionist smiles and says "Here you go my dear" Kumi smiles and says to Tomo "Ill see you later brother" Tomo replies "See ya sis"  
and gives her a hug, kumi quickly walks down the corridor to her class, "Now whats your name?" "Tomo Kakkazan" Tomo replies. The receptionist gives Tomo his schedual "Thank you ma'am"  
He quickly walks down the corridor and looks at his schedual thinking "Oh I have two free periods awesome!" Tomo was so busy looking at his schedual he didnt realise that he walked into someone, he quickly realises and turns around to apologise "Oh my god im so sorry...wow" in front of him stood the most beautiful wolf hes ever seen. She had purple fur, her fur on her head was white and her eyes were bright blue "No need to apologise, it was my fault" the mystery wolf said picking up her stuff that fell out of her bag "L-Let me help you with that" Tomo say blushing like crazy, she smiled and said "Thank you". They both stand up and look at each other "Hey, whats your name?" The beautiful wolf says "M-My names...um..Tomo" "She smiles and blushes "My names Heartcall" she replied "So..I take it your new around here?" "Yea I am" "Oh awesome! Say...you dont have a free period right now do you?" "Yea I do!" She smiles and says "Come on ill show you around" Tomo replies "Ok!" with a giant smile on his face heartcall takes him to the canteen.

"Come on, ill show you some people who im friends with" Heartcall says "Ok" Tomo replies still with a giant smile on his face, they both sit down together on a table with three more wolves The wolf accross from Tomo Has White fur on his body, green fur on his head and black fur on his left eye, the wolf accross from heartcall had black fur down his entire body and the wolf sitting next to me had blue fur down her chest and greyish fur on her head. Heartcall says "Hey guys" The wolf accross from me replies "Hi Heartcall" The wolf accross from Heartcall says "Who's this guy?" Heartcall replies "Hes the new guy who started today" "Oh, Well my names kontrol. The guy accross from you is called Cooler and the wolf next to you is Amy" Kontrol says "Nice to meet you all" Tomo replies, they all sit there for about an hour talking about eachother the bell went and Cooler, Kontrol and Tomo all had decided to go out for a cigarette while the girls discuss something

Outside Cooler, Kontrol and Tomo climbed into the back of Kontrol's pick up and lit up their cig's "So Tomo you seen any girls you like yet?" Cooler asks "Well...there is one" Tomo replies "Well? who is it?" Kontrol said with a smile, Tomo looked at them both and said "I like Heartcall" Cooler looks at him and smiles "I wondered why you had a big grin on your face when you walked in holding her hand" Tomo blushes nervously "Well...she is beautiful" then kontrol says "Awww I think its sweet" Tomo blushes and says "thanks man,You dont think...she likes me do you?" Tomo askes curiously "She did look really happy when she walked in with you" Cooler says throwing his cigarette away "Im gonn ask her out on a date when we go back inside" Tomo replies full of confidence "Well look at you, your first day and your already asking a girl out" Cooler chuckles.

They all walk back inside and meet up with Heartcall and Amy "Hey Tomo" Heartcall said with a smile "H-Hey Heartcall" Tomo says blushing like crazy "Um Heartcall can I ask you something?" Tomo says nervously "We'll leave you two alone" Said kontrol as he drags Cooler and Amy away to talk in private "What did you want to ask me Tomo?" Heartcall says blushing "Um I...W-Would you go on a d-date with me?" Tomo replies nervously, Heartcall smiles with joy and kisses Tomo's cheek "Id love to!" she said smiling and blushing at the same time. Tomo just stood there, stunned that the most beautiful wolf hes ever seen just kisses him on the cheek "Are you ok Tomo?" She askes "Y-Yea!" Tomo replied with a giant smile on his face,  
Heartcall laughs "Well I got to go to class" Heartcall says "So ill pick you up at 7?" Tomo replies "Sure! Ill text you my address" Both Heartcall and Tomo say bye to eachother both looking forward to their date.

The last bell finally Rung and Tomo walked outside and waited for his little sister when he sees A guy holding up Heartcall by her arms, He charges over to the mysterious wolf and shouts "Hey asshole!  
get off her now!" the strange wolf turns around and says "Who the fuck are you?" Tomo replies in an angry tone of voice "Im her friend now I suggest you get off her now before you loose those arms!"  
The mysterious wolf replies "Whatever, ive said what I needed to say" He drops Heartcall and walks off. Tomo runs over to Heartcall and says "Are you ok?!" "Yea im fine" She replies, Tomo helps her up off the ground "Who was that guy?" "My asshole ex-boyfriend who dosent know when to quit" Said Heartcall looking relieved that Tomo came to help her "Thanks for saving me Tomo" She said and then she kisses him passionatly, Tomo was stunned for a second but then embraced her by wrapping his paws round Her holding on to her tightly, All of a sudden Kumi came out and saw Tomo kissing Heartcall, she runs up to him and says "Um...Tomo?" Tomo then realises that his sister was next to him and breaks the kiss "Oh!...um..Hey sis" Tomo said to kumi blushing like mad "Awwwww, well are you gonna introduce me to this lovely girl?" "Oh yea! Kumi this is Heartcall" "Nice to meet you Heartcall" Kumi said in a politeful tone of voice "Nice to meet you too kumi" Heartcall said smiling "Well I gotta go home, see you later on tonight Tomo" "S-See ya"  
Tomo and kumi quickly get into Tomo's car and drive back home sharing with eachother what happend while they were at school today. Tomo already had the best day ever, will he have the best night too?


	2. The Date

Chapter 2

Tomo couldnt stop thinking about Heartcall, as soon as he drove home from school he instantly ran upstairs to his wardrobe to pick out his clothes to wear for his date,  
after about two hours of trying on clothes he finally picked out something perfect to wear, A black suit jacket with black suit pants and a red collared shirt then went downstars to see his sister "Hey sis" Tomo says in a happy tone of voice "Hey bro...wow...you look really nice" kumi says with a shocked look on her face, Tomo giggles and says "Thanks sis, you dont think its to much do you?" "Not at all...is that the same suit which you wore to..." Kumi just stopped talking with a very sad look on her face. Tomo walks up to her and lets her hug him tightly "Sis, I know your still upset, but mom and dad would want us to move on" Kumi instantly stood up and slapped Tomo in the face "You dont even fucking care do you!?, you weren't even crying when you found out they died! you just stood there!" Kumi then hits him even more but Tomo grabs her hands and begins to shout at her "I loved them kumi! its not my fault they died! stop blaming me for their death! im not the fucking asshole who drove into them!" Kumi breaks free from Tomo's grasp and runs upstairs to her room shouting "I hate you!". Tomo sighs and walks over to his fathers liquor cabinet and pours himself some whiskey and thinks *Atleast my dad had a good taste in drinks* he walks out into the kitchen and sits down on a dining chair and lites up a cigarette, he hears his sister crying upstairs *Maybe I should go apologies, I was abit out of line after all* Tomo puts out his cigarette and leaves his whiskey on the table, as he walks up the stairs he can still hear his sister crying, Tomo knocks on her door "Go away!" "Please sis, I wanna talk" There was about a minute silence between both of them and finally she unlocked the door, Tomo saw his sister lying on the bed with tears streaming down her cheeks "Look sis, I know your still upset about how they died but we can't change the past"Tomo says trying to comfort her "Why did they die brother?, they didnt do anything bad" "I dunno sis...but sometimes bad things happen to good people for a reason" "Tomo...do you think they are watching us right now?" "I hope so sis" Tomo pulls his sister into a warm embrace "I love you bro" "I love you too sis" They both looked at each other and smiled. Tomo looked at his watch "Crap I gotta go, you can look after yourself until I get back can't you sis?" Kumi giggles and says "Im old enough to take care of myself you know" Tomo just smiled and kissed his sister on her forehead and walked downstairs, got his car keys and left, thinking *Finally im gonna see her again*.

Tomo pulled up outside Heartcall's house, before he knocked on her door he checked himself out in his car mirror "Looking good" He said to himself Tomo walked up the pathway and knocked on her door, as the door opened he saw the most beautiful wolf on earth, she was dressed in a black ballgown, with black high heeled shoes and a gold chain round her neck "Wow Heartcall...you look beautiful" Heartcall blushed and said "Thank you, you dont look to bad yourself" Tomo smiled and blushed very deeply, "Well we should get going" "Ok then" She replied. They both went in Tomo's car to the most expensive restaurant in town. After about a ten minute drive they finally arrived, They both climb out and proceed to walk inside when they are greeted by a waiter "Can I help you this evening sir?" "I have a table for two reserved under the name Kakkazan" Tomo replied politely "Ah right this way sir" Tomo and Heartcall follow the waiter to their table, they were seated outside on a balcony on a beautiful night with the stars out, "Wow Tomo, this must have cost you alot to get a table like this!" She said with her mouth wide open not believing that he would do something like this for her "It dosent matter about the cost, all that matters is if your happy" Tomo said with a smile on his face "Im always happy, now that im with you" Heartcall said giving him a kiss. Tomo blushes deeper and pulls Heartcall's chair out for her "Here you go cutie" She giggles and sits down "Thanks baby" she replied smiling at him. As they wait for their order to arrive they both decided to talk about eachother "So Heartcall tell me, how long have you been going to Jasper high? Tomo says "Not that long, I had to move here after...an incident" Heartcall replied in a sad tone of voice, "You dont have to talk about it if you dont want to"  
Tomo said smiling, Heartcall looks up at him "Thanks baby" she then kisses him "Your such a sweet guy" then their food finally arrived, they decided to enjoy their meal and talk on the way home. twenty minutes later, Tomo pays the check and leaves with Heartcall.

They pull up outside Heartcalls house "Well...this is my stop" Heartcall said smiling at Tomo "So ill see you tomorrow then Tomo?" "Of course you will darling" she then kisses Tomo's cheek and enters her house, Tomo smiled as he drove back home thinking to himself *I think im in love with her* his smile got even bigger and started giggling to himself. As soon as he pulled into his drive he saw that all the lights in the house were off, he checked the time on his watch it said half past eleven "Wow, I was longer than I expected" He unlocked the door and walked in, he saw his sister sleeping on the sofa. Tomo picked her up gently and took her to her room "Goodnight sis" he said when he laid her down on her bed, he left and shut the door behind him. Then he collapsed on his bed too tired to get undressed, then passed out from lack of sleep considering he hasnt been able to actually sleep for about a week.  



End file.
